Episode 02: OOC
�0121:17 Hello �0321:17 * Faraday is now known as tezoac �0321:17 * Matri_Lark (chatzilla@888-335-384-333.dyn.iinet.net.au) has joined #log&s-ooc �0321:17 * tezoac is now known as Tezoac 21:18 hello! 21:18 <@TheGrandStair> That was amazing timing, Allana. 21:18 <@TheGrandStair> I was just about to say something to you 21:18 I'm great like that >.> 21:18 Was it "Hello is it me your looking for" 21:18 My cord is faulty, I'll be getting a new one soon �0121:18 how is everyone? 21:18 Very well thanks 21:18 you? 21:18 <@TheGrandStair> I was thinking of starting the game a few hours after the scuff last game, so people had time to do their investigations/sleep/wash/whatever �0121:18 ok thanks :) 21:19 <@TheGrandStair> So what I was going to do was start Allana off now until Ian and Cherry arrive so we can sort out why she's in the Agora now and what she's doing �0621:20 * Matri_Lark nods �0121:21 so what channel we starting in? 21:21 <@TheGrandStair> Ross. 21:21 <@TheGrandStair> _ross_ 21:21 <@TheGrandStair> I literally just said we werent ready yet buddy :P 21:22 <@TheGrandStair> However �0121:22 do you not want me to log it then :P 21:22 <@TheGrandStair> If you want to pop onto #TheAgora , you can log me sorting out Allana? �0321:22 * Kitt (Blaidd@fht23-vazl86-2-1-jpuj158.72-5.cable.virginm.net) has joined #log&s-ooc 21:22 <@TheGrandStair> And thats Ian 21:22 Hi Folks 21:22 Ok cool well just for cntiunity Ginger is looking at the messed up market, breifcacse in hand and wearing a 2 style dress. (for when we do start) 21:22 will mention that as a reminder from the last game 21:23 and hello 21:23 <@TheGrandStair> Its going to have been a few hours after the last game, Am. Will she still be there? 21:24 Yeah pretty much i mean its still a market and she hasnt relaly gone anywhere 21:24 she perhaps has stopped and had food 21:24 <@TheGrandStair> Ok Bubby. 21:24 <@TheGrandStair> the horrible regenerating cancerous mass would still be in the middle being horrific 21:25 <@TheGrandStair> i'm just going to get Allana sorted, wait for Cher Bear and then start everyone else off 21:25 <@TheGrandStair> I might pop you in, depending on how much we get sorted out 21:25 Thinking about it, Kitt will get over his exhaustion relatively quickly (What with his Endurance) but is almost out of magic so will find somewhere quiet to start recasting spells 21:25 <@TheGrandStair> Okidokes Ian, that explains why he wasnt doing investigations 21:26 <@TheGrandStair> Can you knock me out a list of what spells he's hanging? 21:26 Umm.... I Suppose so... 21:26 <@TheGrandStair> Its kinda the done thing :P 21:26 <@TheGrandStair> no pulling random magic spells out of your bum! 21:27 <@TheGrandStair> We'll say its been about 3 hours. 21:27 you're going to make me think now! �0121:27 such is the perils of magic 21:27 <@TheGrandStair> indeed sir 21:29 <@TheGrandStair> Is cherry sorting stuff out still, Ross? �0121:29 yup �0121:29 she was drivng people round �0121:29 and has just got in right now �0121:29 and needs to eat 21:31 <@TheGrandStair> ok, we can bide 21:32 im watching the lcs, fnatic vs gambit and eating dinner so i dont mind waiting 21:32 wwf best of raw 1993 and 4 and eating pork so can wait 21:33 mr perfect v rik matel 21:35 i think that i realise now why people dont think im girly �0321:35 * Ofelia (IceChat77@ddq24578-vomn73-6-2-bzos01.71-1.cable.virginmedia.com) has joined #log&s-ooc �0321:35 * Ofelia is now known as Weaver 21:35 And I'm back! 21:35 hoorh 21:35 Hello! 21:36 <@TheGrandStair> Hurrah 21:36 Apologies - I had to get the kahhhh �0121:36 n 21:37 dam that car 21:38 Amy - Ben and I were watching the old intros and youtube montages the other night to cheer ourselves up 21:38 Dudley 3D montage 21:38 <3 21:38 Its glorious, 21:38 old wwe/wwf is always gaurenteed to bring me sunshine 21:38 What the Knight Automated Roving Robot? 21:39 I miss Ray Mysterio 21:39 Have we started? 21:39 oh Ray :( <3 21:39 <@TheGrandStair> We havn't started yet 21:39 cool 21:39 <@TheGrandStair> im still sorting people out 21:40 <@TheGrandStair> plus my dinner just arrived 21:40 <@TheGrandStair> Wizards, man 21:40 <@TheGrandStair> Wizards 21:40 The list? �0621:40 * Weaver is filling her face with ribs 21:40 <@TheGrandStair> No, no 21:40 <@TheGrandStair> Kitt and Matri 21:40 <@TheGrandStair> :P 21:40 HEY! I remsemble that Remark! 21:41 *Resemble 21:41 :D 21:41 aahhh! 21:41 :D 21:42 you crazy magic people �0621:42 * JD3571 shakes fist 21:43 <@TheGrandStair> OK GUYS 21:43 <@TheGrandStair> PAY ATTENTION TO REB NOW 21:43 <@TheGrandStair> As i mentioned to people earlier, I think its a bit unfair to expect a peice of artwork every 2 weeks 21:44 <@TheGrandStair> So what i'm gonna say is while i DO expect a journal after every game 21:44 <@TheGrandStair> but your Artwork (which, if you can remember, be fiction as well as drawings of anything game related not JUST your character) is only needed once a month 21:44 <@TheGrandStair> so every two games 21:45 <@TheGrandStair> and natch 21:45 <@TheGrandStair> this only counts if you've claimed the XP for it 21:45 <@TheGrandStair> Fantum has also offered to do Artwork for other people if they want drawings 21:46 <@TheGrandStair> but only HE 'counts' for having done the art. :P 21:46 <@TheGrandStair> Anyway 21:46 <@TheGrandStair> We're gonna be starting the game in about 5 minutes once i've finished doing a bit of set dressing for Allana since she's about to walk into the Agora 21:47 <@TheGrandStair> The game itself is about 3 hours AFTER the last game. So everyone can have had a nap/investigated/re-upped some spells etc 21:47 <@TheGrandStair> Everyone chill? Anyone have any game relavent questions? 21:47 nope! :) thanks Reb. 21:48 <@TheGrandStair> Right, thats a point 21:48 <@TheGrandStair> JD is 'The Revenant' 21:48 I'm happy to use either name 21:48 <@TheGrandStair> She looks pretty much the same as when people last saw her 21:48 What would people prefer? 21:49 I just noticed people were using this name IC. 21:49 Want me to describe for Allana? 21:49 <@TheGrandStair> Up to her! 21:49 is this the part cyborg? 21:49 I've been scanning wikis 21:50 Yes 21:50 :) 21:51 :D 21:53 <@TheGrandStair> Is 9pm too early for you guys, by the way? 21:53 Not normally �0121:53 not normally 21:53 Real life just punted me in the vagina though so, timings ended up skewed. 21:53 <@TheGrandStair> Smexy 21:54 I'm usually fine but some stuff got in the way 21:57 <@TheGrandStair> Ok guys 21:57 <@TheGrandStair> you are good to time in at #TheAgora now 21:58 <@TheGrandStair> as a point, you can kind of... sense, when someone else is a warden 21:58 <@TheGrandStair> All you guys EXCEPT Texoac and JD give off this sense 21:59 <@TheGrandStair> people who were in The Office can have yourselves coming out of it 21:59 <@TheGrandStair> no need for the room yet 21:59 <@TheGrandStair> hopefully, this will give you guys enough time to compare notes so i can eat... 22:06 still trying to finish my monsterous dinner 22:06 <@TheGrandStair> Ditto �0622:08 * @TheGrandStair is now peoples memories ¬.¬ 22:10 :D 22:22 <@TheGrandStair> That room is almost as chaotic as anglesey... 22:23 aye, but none of the characters are porking each other �0622:23 * Weaver eyes up Ginger 22:23 oh hai dere �0622:23 * JD3571 laughs �0122:23 I can't tell who is talking to who aaaaaaa 22:26 well how YOU doing 22:28 awwww yeaaahhh 22:30 <@TheGrandStair> yeah. 22:30 <@TheGrandStair> this is seriously chaotic 22:30 <@TheGrandStair> Sorry 22:31 what's Weaver wearing? 22:31 <@TheGrandStair> Some people have gone to investigate the door that JD came from 22:31 <@TheGrandStair> they are in 'The Stairway' room 22:31 a boiler suit 22:31 am in #Ursulasoffice if anyone needs me 22:31 but she is very obviously a girl 22:31 look on the wiki Matri_Lark 22:31 I am from zee footure 22:32 lol 22:32 <@TheGrandStair> Where has Ursula gone? 22:32 <@TheGrandStair> I am confused. this is not good 22:32 to her office 22:32 #Ursulasoffice 22:32 <@TheGrandStair> are you doing things in there, or just waiting briefly? 22:32 to get some stuff together and then come back 22:33 just chatting to JD whilst getting warm clothes 22:33 <@TheGrandStair> Right, its looking like you guys are splitting up 22:33 and now I make stuff up. 22:34 <@TheGrandStair> So i'm gonna make some rooms 22:34 ahh... 22:34 <@TheGrandStair> and hopefully it'll be easier to follow, but you guys will have to bear with me while i attend to everyone, Hokay? 22:34 when future meet past 22:34 and everyone gets confused. 22:40 <@TheGrandStair> Right 22:40 <@TheGrandStair> is so far everyone planning to go to the same place? 22:41 what is main room again pls �0122:41 #TheAgora 22:41 <@TheGrandStair> that one 22:42 <@TheGrandStair> there is an electronic mobster voice coming from Ginger's case 22:46 <@TheGrandStair> ... 22:46 <@TheGrandStair> :D 22:46 <@TheGrandStair> Amy is adorable 22:46 <@TheGrandStair> give her a fewseconds to catch up 22:46 which room should i be in? 22:47 <@TheGrandStair> I dont know what anyone is doing 22:47 <@TheGrandStair> Where are you headed, Frandalf? 22:47 i'm trying to find Kitt 22:47 <@TheGrandStair> He's back in the Agora 22:47 <@TheGrandStair> coming from a corridoor 22:49 <@TheGrandStair> Right 22:49 <@TheGrandStair> As far as people are concerned, there are 4 threads to follow 22:49 <@TheGrandStair> 1: Stay in the Agora, poke goo 22:49 <@TheGrandStair> 2: Go to No Man's Land to try to work out if one theory is right 22:49 <@TheGrandStair> 3: Go to Ganan? 22:49 <@TheGrandStair> 4: Go to Zakei 22:50 I am after 4 22:50 I chose 5, wonder about without a clue 22:50 5: go to Hawai'i 22:50 "Oh let's build a snow man, we can make him our best friend." 22:51 :D 22:51 OH GOD!!! �0622:51 * Weaver runs around like an anime background skit 22:51 IT'S GONNA EAT ME!!# 22:51 GLITCH GLITCH GLITCH 22:52 lol 22:52 He justs wants your souuuuul 22:52 it tastes like cup cakes 22:53 Nomnom 22:54 Convoy! 22:54 or is it a wagon train? 22:54 Hi ho 22:54 hi ho 22:54 <@TheGrandStair> Fran is going to #Zakei 22:54 <@TheGrandStair> Please go there and wait. I will describe things in a minute 22:54 <@TheGrandStair> it takes time to walk to a door anyway. gives me a chance to sort out people who have no idea whats going on 22:55 hok 22:55 <@TheGrandStair> and leave the agora as well please 22:55 it's like narnia, just dont eat the turkish delight 22:56 Will there be a jesus lion? 22:56 no, this one is a buddah 22:56 he's put on alot of weight 22:56 just don't eat off the stone tables! 22:57 yeh, you don't know what's been killed on them 22:57 To see this little man nugget 22:57 you might catch something >.< 22:59 possibly dead, that's contageous right? 22:59 <@TheGrandStair> Right. Everyone who'se going to Zakei is gone? 22:59 is ginger coming? 22:59 is amy awake? 22:59 Im awake 22:59 <@TheGrandStair> Amy is awake 22:59 <@TheGrandStair> unfortunately 22:59 <@TheGrandStair> Ginger only really knows Rui Shi 22:59 i did ask her if she wanted to come 22:59 especially as Rui Shi was 22:59 <@TheGrandStair> She was asleep at the time 22:59 <@TheGrandStair> Amy fell asleep 22:59 right 23:00 <@TheGrandStair> its allright 23:00 <@TheGrandStair> don't worry 23:00 well she's been asked, so if she wants to come - that'd be awesome 23:00 Its ok that place is cold and messy 23:08 woot! Kefir! 23:08 I have a friend who just whipped up a batch of that stuff 23:08 it's awesome 23:08 <@TheGrandStair> :P 23:09 isn't that south african? 23:09 European last I knew 23:10 I believe Poland and Russia make it 23:10 You've been De-Kafir-nated! 23:10 lol 23:10 terrible 23:10 *faceplam* 23:10 Leathal Weapon Quote 23:10 makes it no less terrible :P �0223:14 * Ginger_Syn (AmyG@70.23.501.972.threembb.co.uk) Quit (Ping timeout: 250 seconds�) 23:14 <@TheGrandStair> Hm. 23:15 Hmm Usually Amy's got more resistance to my jokes... �0323:15 * AmyG (AmyG@70.23.501.972.threembb.co.uk) has joined #log&s-ooc �0323:15 * AmyG is now known as Ginger_Syn 23:15 <@TheGrandStair> there we go 23:15 i timed out or somethin 23:16 "nothing to be affraid of up there" except demons, dragons, harpies and any number of monsters trying to eat us :P 23:16 without stars how in the world do you stop all the things that are hurtling towards your planet :p 23:16 they're like a world's little shields. 23:17 obvious. 23:27 I'm glad rui shi went to boy scouts this little camping trip will earn him the 'overthrow the evil invading army' badge 23:27 My favourite! 23:27 One day, I shall press the Big Red Button Tee Emm 23:27 or the Defending from the forces of evil badge! 23:27 And nothing will happen 23:28 oh dear, i know exactly what the button does in that case. 23:29 this isnt the first time reb has given someone a button that does 'nothing' �0223:33 * Ginger_Syn (AmyG@70.23.501.972.threembb.co.uk) Quit (Quit: Ginger_Syn�) 23:34 I have never pushed the button 23:34 It is my big red button of anti-climax 23:35 My world isn't slightly based on the Paranoia RPG at all... >.> 23:35 lol 23:38 right, so it's not a 'super happy fun' button then? 23:38 It deploys rainbows 23:38 like Gamara 23:39 or unicorn farts 23:40 FRIEND!!! 23:44 no no no, i ment the sticks with the little round leaves and brown bark, not these ones! go back and do it again! 23:44 lol 23:45 how can you bring the wrong sticks? :P 23:45 She will find a way! 23:45 They're not sticks at all! 23:45 O_O 23:45 they are bones from anearby graveyard? :D 23:46 :D 23:48 does noone with all the tech have a small flame thrower to light a fire? :D 23:48 WE ARE BEING GOOD BOY SCOUTS 23:48 my pew pew sci fi gun will not light it! 23:48 aww, but pew pew lasers 23:49 If there are animals, I will pew pew them 23:49 hurrah, im sure the village will have alot of horses, they are mongols 23:50 PEW PEW HORSIES 23:50 or should i say Glue Glue? 23:50 QQ for the villages 23:55 <@TheGrandStair> Calling the game here guys 23:55 <@TheGrandStair> Time otu 23:56 suddenly, *perma frost* litteral time freeze 23:57 Thank you! 23:57 thanks! 23:58 Thank you :) �0123:58 thank you 23:58 Thanks folks, Reb Session Time: Sat Feb 01 00:00:00 2014 00:00 Night folks, see people tomorrow 00:00 see ya! �0200:00 * Ursula_Axilla (fran.dale@kbzo799-244-29-453.range299-794.btcentralplus.com) Quit �0200:00 * Kitt (Blaidd@fht23-vazl86-2-1-jpuj158.72-5.cable.virginm.net) Quit 00:01 m'off too got a dog to walk,c ya all �0200:01 * Rui_Shi (Fantum@2.25.zgp.gwq) Quit 00:02 :D 00:03 pirate time - �0100:06 Weaver is IceChat77@ddq24578-vomn73-6-2-bzos01.71-1.cable.virginmedia.com * The Chat cool people use �0100:06 Weaver on #log&s-ooc �0100:06 Weaver using augusta.ga.us.darkmyst.org DarkMyst Atlanta Client Server �0100:06 Weaver End of /WHOIS list. - �0300:07 * Matri_Lark is now known as Gianna �0300:07 * JD3571 is now known as Meg �0300:07 * Meg (meganroset@ulb82-hiit33-2-6-efvl930.16-1.cable.virginm.net) has left #log&s-ooc �0300:10 * Weaver is now known as Cherry �0200:13 * Cherry (IceChat77@ddq24578-vomn73-6-2-bzos01.71-1.cable.virginmedia.com) Quit (Quit: Don't push the red button!�) 00:13 Thanks for the game! :D